


sixteen, thirty-nine, forty

by hahahaharlequin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: "What in tarnation.."“You….you just don’t understand..”“Okay, so. No more caffeine for you, that’s apparent.”





	sixteen, thirty-nine, forty

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden urge, I'm sorry. I'll post the oneshot for the other one next week. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Title has no relation to the fic!!

With the other's foot tapping rhythmically in annoyance, Jongdae just chose to look away, while sheepishly playing with the tips of his singed hair.

 

_"What in tarnation.."_

 

"Look, you.... You just don't understand, okay?" The scientist shrugs, dusting off soot from his coat.

 

Groaning, the Intergalactic Officer runs a hand down his face. This wasn't in his job description when he applied two years ago. And this most definitely wasn't elaborated in the report he was given just a month ago.

 

"Baekhyun, listen. I—“

 

“Okay, so. No more caffeine for you, that’s apparent.” the other finally says, after a couple beats of silence that's passed rather quite awkwardly between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hype this up with Comments and Kudos, so I'll remember to post the oneshot as soon as we get a good amount of lovin' thanks


End file.
